Supports for reading and other materials are well known. One of the most common types of supports is that for musical scores, as is seen in symphonies and music recitals being used by musicians. These supports include a floor stand with an adjustable, tiltable, flat music support with a bottom ledge to prevent the musical scores from slipping down. These supports also include fixed ledge and tilted, fixed-angle back supports as are found, for example, in pianos and organs. Another common support is the lectern or podium that lecturers and teachers use to hold, in a fixed orientation, their notes and other materials used in presentations.
The above supports are designed for specific, relatively limited applications. However, a variety of other kinds of supports for reading and other materials have been disclosed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,770 to Stern discloses an illuminated reading material support designed to facilitate reading while seated or lying in bed. One embodiment features a cantilevered arrangement whereby legs with wheels may roll under a bed or chair, for example, and the orientation of the lighted book-holding support platform may be varied both by a rigid adjustable arm and an adjustable vertical support pole. Further, the positions of two sets of tubular lights, located on opposite sides of the material support platform, may be varied according to need. In another embodiment, the reading material support is a flat sheet of clear material that, along with the two sets of adjustable tubular lights, is attached by an adjustable rigid support to the head board of a bed. The user then places the reading material face down onto the clear reading material support, which permits the user to read from below, for example, while lying on his back.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,312 to Weinstein discloses an illuminated reading material support that features hinged leaves for supporting the pages and the cover of a book, bands to secure the back and front covers of a book, and a switch that turns the light on when the hinged leaves are opened. A spine comprises a holder for batteries, as well as attachment points for the hinges of the hinged leaves and for a support arm for the light. The position of the light is adjusted at a hinge in the support arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,013 to Wiersma discloses an illuminated book holding device comprising a support surface with a ledge and a means for attachment to the headboard of a bed. The ledge, against which the bottom of a book may rest, is attached to a lower edge of the support surface. Two mounting/support rods, which attach the support surface to a headboard, are swivelled to permit positioning of the support surface to the benefit of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,759 to Hauville discloses an illuminated, hanging book support that maintains a book in a suspended position. Back, side and bottom members support a book placed in the book support. The bottom member is metallic, and two magnets may be attached thereto to hold the book's pages in place for easier reading. A lamp shade is featured, as is an adjustable (up/down) suspension member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,055 to Summers discloses a copyholding device that comprises a flat rectangular base, an upright pivotable support column, and a support platform for written material. The support platform has a lower ledge to support written material, and a magnet for securing written material to the platform and/or for holding written material flat against the platform. Interchangeable pivotable support columns may be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,255 to Hill discloses a book holder for use in bed. A planar base can be inserted between a mattress and box springs to anchor the lower ends of the pivotable support arms that attach to the base. A transparent platform is flexibly attached to the upper ends of the support arms. A clip/clamp holds a book or magazine in place, face down, so that it may be read by an individual lying in bed. A lighting fixture may be attached to the platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,124 to Hellenbrand, et al. discloses an illuminated book support for removable attachment to a hospital bed frame. A series of pivotable and slidable articulations, held in position by wing nut and bolt assemblies, permit adjustment for optimal reading position. The position of the lamp is also adjustable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,777 to Stewart discloses an illuminated book support for reading while reclined. A pivotably mounted support assembly includes two ledges to support the bottom and one side of an open book. Pegs fit in holes in the ledges to hold the book and the book pages in place. A lamp is mounted in an open box base.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,714 to Stewart discloses a book support for attachment to a pole lamp. Adjustable ledges permit optimal positioning of a book or other reading material. Pegs may be placed in holes in the ledges to hold the book and its pages in proper position. A fan-shaped shade is attached to an adjustable arm to shade the reader's eyes from the light from the pole lamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,680 to Rivera discloses an illuminated, adjustable book holder. A cage-like structure holds a book, and a horizontal pair of rods secures the book and its pages in position for reading. The position of a light is fully adjustable upon a flexible goose-neck that forms a generally vertical support for the light.
U.S. design Pat. No. 296,629 to Tong discloses a design for an illuminated, foldable, easel-like book support. The support arm for the lamp is hinged at two joints. Slidable supports for the back of the book are featured at the top portion of the book support. A ledge at the bottom includes pegs for securing the front and the back of a book positioned on the ledge.
U.S. design Pat. No. 362,130 to Alba discloses a design for an illuminated, adjustable book support that also has a support for an adjustable snack tray. The vertical support column for the snack tray and book support is slidably extendable.
The above patented material supports all appear to function well within their mechanical limits. However, these supports do not disclose a means for facile movement of the support surface for the book, magazine, or other reading material. In addition, the above supports do not disclose a material support with a topography that closely matches the natural contours of a book or magazine thereon; without this type of support, mechanical strain on the reading material can lead to a shortened practical life.
Thus, an improvement over previous reading material supports would include a totally facile positioning means for the reading material support surface, implemented by incorporating such a mechanical means in a generally vertical support column. Another improvement over previous reading material supports would include a reading material support surface with more "natural" contours in the topography such that the support surface more closely matches the natural shape of the reading material, thereby putting less strain on the reading material and simultaneously adding more practical life to the reading material. In addition, such a latter feature would carry an added benefit of permitting easier writing and notating upon the reading source pages (owing to the pages being flush against the support surface), this being important, for example, for a student highlighting more important passages for later review and study. Such a feature also would benefit the individual who was writing a letter, composing music, etc.